Along with increasing development of economy, pet has become an important member of more and more families, and thus people pay great attentions to healthy diets of pets in daily life. A conventional pet bowl is a simple bowl body directly placed on the ground for a pet to directly use, and such a feeding manner is easy but unhealthy, and may increase a rate of incidence of cervical spondylosis because of frequent head lowering for feeding and particularly make a medium/large dog more likely to get sick. Then, pet dining tables appear on the market, on which bowls may be placed or which are directly provided with bowl bodies. These pet dining tables are usually relatively large in size, high in space occupation rate and large in packaging size particularly in a transportation process, which causes high transportation cost and inconvenience for storage.